gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guppy
Guppy es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como secundario en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, es el asistente personal de Wu Zi Mu y Dai Lo de los Mountain Cloud Boys. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas San Fierro, 1992 Indentificando CJ le muestra a Guppy y a Woozie las fotos de, T-Bone Méndez, Mike Toreno, Jizzy B. y Ryder, Guppy identifica a los fotografiados y le dice que puede encontrarse con Jizzy B. en su club "Pleasure Domes" bajo el puente Garver. El guardia En la misión "Mountain Cloud Boys", CJ entra en la casa de apuestas de Wu Zi Mu y es detenido por Guppy y otro guardia Little Lion, en la entrada, CJ se identifica y Guppy lo reconoce y lo deja pasar, luego le cuenta que Woozie es ciego, pero que está bendito con una increíble suerte y con su tríada, luego lo deja pasar. La llamada thumb|[[Artwork de Guppy en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.]] En la misión "Lure", CJ utiliza un coche señuelo para sacar a los vietnamitas del apartamento y así poder ayudar a Ran Fa Li y a Su Xi Mu a huir, CJ hace que los vietnamitas lo sigan hacia una gasolinera, donde recibe una llamada, es Guppy, que le dice que el Sr. Farlie y Suzie han huído exitosamente, luego le dice que lo recompenzarán y cuelga. En ese segundo, un vietnamita lo ve por la ventana y reconoce que es un señuelo, pero ya es tarde, pues ya han huído. El barco CJ regresa al apartamento y encuentra a Woozie y a Guppy saliendo, Woozie le explica que tiene un negocio, pero Little Lion le llama y le pide que vaya, pues hay un barco de los vietnamitas, CJ se ofrece a ir. Guppy, Little Lion y CJ van en un Maverick y balean el barco, hasta que un cohete disparado por un vietnamita tira el helicoptero, en la explosión muere Little Lion, Guppy desaparece y CJ se queda sin armas, menos un cuchillo, pero CJ entra y mata al Cabeza de Serpiente. Las Venturas, 1992 Supervivencia En la misión "Fender Ketchup", se revela que Guppy sigue con vida, pues recibe a CJ en el Casino Four Dragons y lo lleva ante Woozie, ahora millonario y exitoso, pero muy estresado, luego de su conversación, CJ y Woozie hacne un trato de socios. Los explosivos CJ le dice a Woozie que los culpables de todos los accidentes fueron los mafiosos, así que deciden asaltar el casino, Woozie juega golf a ciegas, sin ver que Guppy le mueve el vaso donde entra la pelota, cuando CJ lo intenta Guppy se lo mueve para que falle, luego CJ se dirige a la Cantera Hunter y consigue los explosivos, Un miembro de la tríada lo espera cerca para recibirlos. Las fichas Es Guppy quien lleva las fichas falsificadas a Woozie para que las "vea", en la misión «You’ve Had Your Chips», Woozie nota al instante que las fichas son falsas, pues "¿Por qué sino, iría tan preocupado por un par de fichas?". El contrato Guppy está presente cuando Ran Fa Li firma el contrato con CJ y Woozie, luego les entrega unas bebidas en vasos chinos y brindan. El primer recluta Luego de que Carl consiga un plano del casino Calígula de la mafia para asaltarlo, se lo muestra a Woozie y entra Guppy sorpresivamente, descubriendo lo que ocurre, CJ cubre los planos, pero Woozie decide que Guppy será el primer recluta, lo que Guppy traía era el lector de tarjetas magneticas de Zero, CJ consigue una tarjeta. La electricidad Guppy, el mensajero, los apostantes, el conserje y Zero quieren ser reclutas, pero CJ echa a los apostantes y se va a cortar la electricidad del casino. Las motos Esta será la primera misión que se hará para Guppy, este le dice que los mafiosos solo sacan dinero del casino con motos de la poli escoltandolos, así que Woozie se ocupa de los uniformes y CJ, Guppy y un mecánico se ocupan de las motos. CJ las roba de los polis y se las lleva al mecánico y a Guppy, que conducen un camión. La grua volante Esta es la segunda y última misión de Guppy. CJ dice esta vez que necesitan un furgón blindado para entrar junto con las motos de la poli, Guppy le dice que hay un helicóptero en el ejército que sirve como grua, pero que no sabe volar, así que CJ va a buscar el helicóptero y roba el furgón, luego va al cementerio de aviones, donde Guppy lo recibe, pero le dice que Woozie intentó conducir y que ahora podría estar en cualquier parte. EL robo FInalmente, Guppy participa en el robo, disfrazado de policía con los uniformes de ellos, luego sacan el dinero y se van. En el cementerio de aviones, Guppy es testigo de como CJ apalea a Zero por casi arruinar el robo. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Jizzy *Mountain Cloud Boys *Lure *The Da Nang Thang *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You’ve Had Your Chips *Fish in a Barrel *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's de:Guppy en:Guppy ru:Гуппи it:Guppy hu:Guppy pl:Guppy pt:Guppy tr:Guppy Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Mountain Cloud Boys